Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a skin care product, and more particularly to a wearable facial mask, wherein the user is able to wear the facial mask to ensure the cosmetic composition contacts the facial skin of the user.
Description of Related Arts
Facial masks are cosmetic products which have been used for many years for skin care treatment. Existing facial masks generally consist of a main portion of natural or synthetic sheet material impregnated with nutrient solution. The main portion is sized and shaped to cover the entire face of a user and to have holed openings provided corresponding to the mouth, nose and eyes of the user, wherein the main portion of the facial mask is preferably made of water-permeable, fibrous and various woven or nonwoven materials in a suitable thickness. While the main portion of the facial mask impregnated with nutrient liquid solution is applied on the user's face, the nutrient liquid solution can be applied directly onto the skin of the user's face.
Furthermore, most of the conventional facial masks are made in sheet-like structure limiting their flexibility and functionality. It is impossible for the facial masks to completely conform to the user's face in a three-dimension configuration. Once the facial mask is applied on the user's face, his or her head is preferred to remain in a stationary position and the user is preferred not to move around actively to avoid the conventional mask sliding off the user's face from the lubrication of nutrients on the skin with gravity. In other words, the user is conformed to remain at a sitting or laying position during the application of the facial mask. In addition, due to the limited size and shape of the conventional facial mask, a portion of the user's skin, between the edge of the mask and along the user's jawline, is not covered by the mask and remains exposed to the air and not held in an enclosed wrapped lifted compressed manner.
Accordingly, the conventional facial masks are only designed to cover the skin of the main area of the center portion of the user's face and other parts of the body separately. Therefore, additional neck masks are available in the current market. The user needs to purchase the facial mask for skin care of his or her face and the neck mask for the skin of his or her neck respectively. It becomes an additional expense for the users to purchase separate products to take care of their skin.
In order to maintain the absorption efficiency of the facial masks, a large amount of nutrition liquid should be impregnated into the main portion of the facial mask. However, when the main portion of the facial mask is applied on the skin of the user's face, the nutrition liquid will drop down from the facial mask due to gravity. It is a waste for the excessive nutrition liquid if the nutrition liquid is not being completely absorbed by the skin of the user. Sometimes, the excessive nutrition liquid may drop from the facial mask and damage the user's clothes. In order to enhance the liquid retention power of the facial mask, the facial mask can be made of a material with high liquid absorption ability or simply increase its thickness so as to retain more nutrition liquid in the facial mask. On the other hand, as a disposable product, such conventional facial mask made of high liquid absorption material or thickened facial mask has a relatively higher material cost. In fact, it is not a good idea for the facial mask to be too thick because it will increase the weight of the mask and make it harder to be snuggly fitted and applied onto the user's face. Also, since the conventional facial mask fails to be effectively applied on the user's face and to ensure all the nutrition liquid is being absorbed by the user's skin, the excessive nutrition liquid soaked in the facial mask substantially increases its manufacturing cost. The limited materials available sometimes dries too quickly, limiting the amount of time the user can undergo treatment. Also these are disposable material and can't be reused or washed in a washer.